Just Meant To Be
by S-Nixon
Summary: After Sam and Phil broke up she got back with Stuart and has been with him for a couple of months. But with the constant flirting with Phil and the obvious sexual chemistry still there, will they give into their feelings and end up together again? Plz R
1. Office Flirting and Small Arguments

**_After Sam and Phil broke up she got back with Stuart and has been with him for a couple of months. But with the constant flirting with Phil and the obvious sexual chemistry still there, will they give into their feelings and end up together again? Plz R&R _**

**Just Meant To Be**

**Chapter 1**

**Office Flirting and Small Arguments**

"Hey," came a familiar voice from behind him. As he spun round he saw Samantha smiling up at him.

"Hey yourself," he couldn't resist smiling back at her and flirting.

"Where've you been? I wanted your help with a case earlier but I had to settle for Terry instead."

"You see that's the problem..." he said mischievously.

"What is?" Sam replied confused, not knowing what he was talking about.

"So many people want me, but they can't all have me at the same time," he said grinning cheekily "well actually, thinking about it they could all have me at the same time if…"

"I was talking about work Phil!" She said laughing.

"Yeah so was I" he replied innocently.

"_Really_?" she said looking at him.

"Yep!" He grinned again. "You know your trouble?"

"No, but I suppose you're going to tell me?"

"You've got a dirty mind Samantha!" He smiled as he walked over to his desk and turned on his computer.

Terry had just entered CID and had caught the end of their conversation. "Who's got a dirty mind?"

"Sam has." He said grinning, watching her face for a reaction.

"Ow yeah why's that?" Terry asked clearly amused and intrigued at his Sergeants' conversation.

"She was thinking about my sex life with many women at the same time, if you get my meaning?!" He grinned and winked at Terry who just laughed and then replied "what you talking about Phil? Rumour has it you ain't even got a sex life at the moment."

"Ain't you got enough work to do Terry? Because I can give you some if you haven't!" Phil replied in a serious tone.

Sam giggled. "Remind me to buy you a drink tonight Terry!" Terry looked over from his desk "ow cheers Gouv." She turned and headed towards her office with Phil walking closely behind her.

"You gonna buy me a drink too?" Phil retorted in a low voice to Sam as she walked into her office.

"Ow I don't know..." she said thinking about it "…do you think you deserve one?" she continued in a flirtatious tone as she turned round to face him, and was now looking directly into his eyes.

"I think so…yeah!" He smiled back at her. She gave out a small laugh and then they both just stood there in her office gazing into each others eyes, neither of them wanting to break the moment.

"Knock knock!" Came a voice from behind Phil. "Not interrupting anything am I?" continued Stuart.

Phil just smiled slightly disappointed that they had been interupted by Stuart of all people, as Sam spoke. "No course not, Phil just wanted my _opinion_ on something." She said choosing her words appropriately, and then she shared a brief smile with Phil who laughed slightly.

Stuart laughed too. "What…is this a private joke or can any one join in?" he replied laughing to himself looking from Phil then to Sam.

"Naah private joke mate!" Phil said rather pleased with himself for wiping the smile off Stuart's face. "I'll catch you later," he said leaving Sam with Stuart.

"Yeah." Sam replied as she watched him walk out of her office following his movement with her eyes as he went.

"What did you ever see in him?" Stuart asked rhetorically whilst shaking his head.

"Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't start okay!" she replied raising her voice "what was it you wanted because I take it you didn't come in here just to make sniping comments towards Phil?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I booked us a table at that new restaurant in town for 8 o'clock."

"Ow."

"Well it wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for Sam!" he said looking at her while she was sorting through some files on her desk.

She turned around to look at him again. "Sorry, it's just that…"

"What?" He cut through.

"Well…I thought that we were going to go down to the pub tonight after work." She replied feeling guilty after implying that she was going to the pub with Terry, Phil and some of the others.

"Yeah but I thought that it would be a nice surprise you know..." He noticed the look on Sam's face, the kind of look which said _I wish you'd have consulted me first before arranging anything. "_Or maybe not..." He gave out a small laugh before continuing, "but look I can always cancel if you're not happy…" Sam smiled she knew there was a reason why she was with him, "…I mean if you'd rather spend the night getting _drunk_ with the rest of the relief…then we can always do this another night!" He replied dryly nodding slightly at her for a response. Yep she knew there was a reason why she was with him…she just couldn't remember what it was!!

"Yeah thanks that would be good, getting drunk sounds like a much better plan after the day I've had." She wasn't going to let him bully her into going to dinner with him by making her feel guilty.

Stuart looked at her before nodding and without saying a word smiled and then left.

* * *

It was nearly the end of the shift and everyone was logging off their computers and packing up their things in CID. Sam was still in her office filing in some paperwork. 

"You coming down the pub Stuart?" Jo asked.

"Apparently so" was his bitter reply, aimed more at Sam than Jo, but she gave him a dirty look when he turned his back all the same and muttered, "oooow pardon me for breathin'" when he'd walked out of CID leaving Terry, Jo, Phil and Sam. "What's his problem? Trouble in paradise?" she continued "…Muppet!" She said shaking her head as Phil and Terry sniggered.

* * *

_**What do you think? Love it or Hate it? Please review thanks Laura x**_


	2. I’ll Always Be Here For You!

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter: Ellyce, Jess, Sarah, Laura, Gemz, Amy, Beccy, Vicki, Abi, Kelly, Charlotte, Becca, Emz and Newsteadgir! This chapter is especially for u guyz! Please R&R again Luv u all! x _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

**I'll Always Be Here For You! **

Sam had finished off her paperwork and came out of her office to find Terry, Jo and Phil waiting for her. "Just us then is it?"

"Yeah of us lot, but I think some of uniform are already down there." Terry replied. Sam nodded as they were walking out of the station and along the road.

"Where's Stuart?" Sam asked as she noticed he wasn't around.

"He left before; he seemed a bit…_moody_." Jo answered whilst Terry and Phil just looked at each other.

"Ow right…okay," she replied knowingly and a bit disappointed that he hadn't waited for her.

"You two had a fight?" Jo asked sympathetically trying not to pry.

"No…well not exactly."

"Right." Jo said slowly trying to understand what Sam meant.

"He booked us a table at that new restaurant in town…"

"Ow right yeah. Well…it all becomes clear now…I can see why that was a problem!" Jo replied sarcastically.

"We'd already made plans to go down the pub." Sam continued as if it all made sense.

"You serious? Your boyfriend wanted to take you out for a meal in a posh restaurant, and you turned it down for a night out in the pub with us lot…you must be mad!"

"It just would've been nice if he'd have asked me first…that's all," she shrugged. "And besides I wasn't really in the mood for a candle lit dinner with Stuart tonight."

"Don't blame ya!" Phil chipped in as Sam turned around and glared at him.

"What?" Phil asked and shrugged innocently back at her.

"You know what?" She snapped.

"I don't know what you see in him." Phil echoed Stuart's words.

Sam gave out a small laugh. "Funny that."

"What is?" Phil answered back.

"That's exactly what he said about you earlier." She snapped back forgetting all about Jo and Terry.

"Really?" He looked at Sam. "Jealous was he?" Phil smiled. Sam stopped for a second in anger as Jo and Terry carried on walking so they were now in front of Sam and Phil.

"What's this?" Terry asked turning around as him and Jo didn't have a clue about Sam and Phil's previous relationship.

Sam shook her head dismissing it. "Nothing,'" as she carried on walking.

"You two have a thing or something'?" Terry pressed for more in formation.

"Wouldn't surprise me really." Jo butted in. "I mean with all the flirting that goes on between…"

"We _are_ still here you know!" Sam replied rather shortly.

"So do we get to know then or what?" Terry asked.

"NO!!" they both snapped simultaneously, as Terry and Jo looked at one another before an awkward silence fell upon them all.

"I think we got are answered Terry." Jo whispered so that Phil and Sam couldn't hear, before her and Terry laughed.

"Do share Terry?" Sam said.

"Sorry?" He was caught off guard.

"Whatever it is that's amusing you two."

"Ow it's nothing…really." He replied trying to fob her off.

"I get the feeling you didn't finish what you were saying before about Stuart." Phil said in a low voice to make sure that Jo and Terry who were still walking slightly ahead of them didn't hear.

Sam sighed. "Just leave it will you…you know sometimes I think that you only ask me about him so that you can gloat." Phil stopped dead in his tracks, so she turned around as he spoke.

"That's not true Sam and you know it." Phil was hurt by what Sam said but tried to hide it from her, they carried on walking but she knew him all too well.

She sighed again just as they were approaching the pub noticing that Jo and Terry had just gone inside. "Yeah I know…I'm sorry Phil!" She apologised in almost a whisper, and gave him that gorgeous apologetic small smile of hers that made him want to grab her, wrap his arms around her and never let her go.

As they were stood outside the pub, he returned her smile with one of his own that showed his caring, protective side that he reserved especially for her.

"Come on." She said indicating towards the door and smiling before walking ahead of him.

He called her name softly "Sam"

She turned around and replied in a soft voice too "yeah?"

He looked deep into her beautiful green eyes when he spoke to her as he said "you know Sam…I'll always be here for you…" She was gazing into his eyes too as he spoke, taking in every word that he was saying "if ever you need me…for anything I'll always be here. You know that don't you?" It was almost as if her heart melted there and then. She didn't know exactly what to say to him, as her eyes became glassy at the thought of what he'd just said, but she did wondered where it was all coming from.

She smiled at him gratefully before speaking softly. "Yeah…I know." She smiled once more before slowly approaching him and placing her right hand on the left side of his face ever so slightly stroking it, allowing her to plant a soft tender kiss on his other cheek. "Thank you." She whispered before stroking his right arm and walking into the pub, closely followed by Phil.

* * *

_Well…what do you think? You know what to do press the button lol!! Luv Laura x_


	3. Gettin’ them in

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Amy, Sarah, Gemz, Leanne, Becca, Abi, Charlotte, Newsteadgirl and Emz. Plz R&R again! Luv u all x_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Gettin' them in **

As they walked into the pub Sam spotted Stuart and Terry stood at the bar. She turned around to Phil to speak to him. "Look Jo's over there, I'll join you in a minute," she said indicating her head towards where Stuart was standing. "What you havin'?"

Phil shook his head, rolled his eyes and nodded knowingly. "I'll have a beer then, thanks." Sam then walked over and stood in front of Terry and said "I'll get these Terry" before turning away from him and looking straight ahead of her towards the bar, trying to get the barmaid's attention. Terry guessed that she wanted to speak to Stuart so he took the hint and replied, "ow cheers Sam. It's a beer and a G&T for Jo thanks!" Sam nodded as Terry went to join the others at the table in the far corner.

There was an awkward silence as both Sam and Stuart were stood there just inches apart but neither of them willing to speak to the other. The barmaid came over and took her order, as she walked away Sam turned to face Stuart, who was still drinking from his beer bottle not looking at her.

"Look Stuart, I'm sorry about before," she began "it's just…I'd already made plans before you came and told me and…'

Stuart cut her off mid sentence. "Don't worry about it Sam," he said still quite mad about the whole thing but trying not to show it.

She continued to look at him, knowing that she'd upset him more than he was letting on, but she couldn't work out why he was getting so flustered about it all. It wasn't that bigger deal surely?

He was aware that she was still looking at him, as he held the bottle in one hand he brought his other hand up and waved it at her slightly indicating that he wasn't bothered, "forget it okay."

The barmaid brought the drinks to Sam and she handed her the money. She turned back to Stuart again "so you want me just to forget the argument we had before and the bitter words exchanged between us?"

"Yeah." He turned to face her. "Like you said, it's been a long day, let's just forget it and move on." He drank another mouthful of beer.

"Okay, yeah." She gave him a small smile but was a little disappointed that he hadn't apologised to her for the way he reacted too. _Typical_ she thought as she let out a small sigh. It may have been Sam who turned Stuart down, but after all they were _both_ to blame for the bitter occurrences between them, and he should have asked her first surely? "Are you gonna join us?" Sam asked him.

"Erm…I dunno I might come over in a bit," he replied clearly still a bit grumpy with her.

She nodded as her reply as she picked up the drinks from the bar and carefully walked over to the table in the far corner to Jo, Terry and Phil.

* * *

She handed each of them their drinks before taking a seat in the booth next to Phil. 

"Everythin' alright?" Phil spoke softly to Sam.

She didn't look at Phil she just took a sip from her drink before answering, "Yeah everything's fine…thanks…" Phil didn't want to push her especially as Jo and Terry were sat around the table with them so he let it drop…for now anyway!

"If you two have made up an' everythin' then why doesn't he come and sit with us?" Jo asked.

"I'm not his bloody keeper Jo, alright?!" Sam snapped back raising her voice, but then regretted it as she saw the way all three of them were looking at her. "Jo, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you…it's not your fault." Sam smiled at Jo apologetically who immediately returned her smile.

"Don't worry about it." Jo said shaking her head as she replied before asking her "is Stuart still being all '_off_' with you then?"

Sam shook her head. "No…well not as such; he's still mad about me not going out with him tonight."

Jo sighed heavily as she spoke. "I'm gonna 'av a word with 'im." She stood up and squeezed past Terry along the table so that she could get out.

"Don't Jo!" Sam said standing up and grabbing hold of her arm, trying to stop her. "Just leave it; I'm sure we'll sort it out later okay!"

Jo stared at her thinking about her next move. "Okay" she replied coolly before she started to walk away from the table.

"Jo! What are you doin'?" Sam asked shaking her head again with her hands held out in front of her, palms facing upwards as she began to get incredibly irritated.

"I'm gettin' another drink...not a crime is it?" Jo replied incredibly calmly to Sam, as Phil and Terry were just sat drinking their beers, watching the conversation between the two women. "Why d'ya want anythin'?" Jo continued knowing that Sam was getting wound up. Sam shook her head.

"I'll have another beer Jo, if you're offerin'!" Terry said cheekily.

Jo turned and gave him a look before saying "Actually Terry I wasn't offerin'…I was just bein' _polite_! An' anyway I was talkin' to Sam you cheeky sod!" She joked.

"Stop moanin' an just get 'em in hey Jo!! Terry said before Jo turned walking off to the bar. "Women!" Terry muttered to Phil who laughed.

"OI!!" Sam almost yelled but laughing at the same time, before she lashed a beer mat at him.

"Thanks for that." Terry replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Just be grateful it was only a beer mat…next time it'll be a drink that I throw all over you Terry." She smiled over exaggerating it as both Phil and Terry just laughed.

"Right" said Terry standing up. "I'm goin' the toilet, before _Sam explodes with anger._" He whispered the last few words mainly at Phil. "Back in a bit" he continued before walking off.

"Arrgh! Explodes with anger? What does he think I'm gonna do?" Sam said in a raised voice shaking her head at the same time.

"Well you did just threaten to throw a drink all over him Sam." Phil laughed.

"Ow shut up Phil!" She snapped back at him annoyed that he'd just proved Terry's point.

* * *

There was an awkward silence for about a minute which felt like hours to both of them, before Sam finally spoke. 

"Jo's takin' he time with her _drink_." She said almost bitterly. She knew that whilst she was at the bar that she'd say something to Stuart…she knew what Jo was like and she knew that Jo couldn't help herself.

"Yeah." Phil agreed. "You okay?" He said looking at her with his caring smile across his face.

"You asked me that before the answer's still the same!" Sam answered back, turning her head and smiling so that they were both now looking at each other.

"Yeah, an' I didn't believe you then either!" Phil responded in almost a whisper as he looked down into Sam's eyes and gave her his warm, loving smile. Her gaze continued to meet his as she smiled softly at him. She reached across and stroked his hand lovingly.

"You don't have to worry about me…I'm a big girl Phil, I can take care of myself." She replied smiling at him gratefully all the same.

Phil whispered back, "I'm your friend…I'm just worried about you."

"There's no need Phil…really!" She whispered back, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes. Phil spotted Terry, Jo and Stuart coming over and broke eye contact with Sam.

* * *

_**(When Jo went to the bar, this happened at the same time as all the SP above!)**_

"Thanks." Jo had said to the barmaid once she'd been given her drinks. She'd noticed that Stuart was sitting on a stool at the end of the bar with yet another bottle of beer clasped in his hand. Deciding against Sam's wishes, she picked up her drinks and decided to go and speak to him, so that she could let him know what a complete prat she thought he was being!

"What do you want Jo?" Stuart asked with a sigh.

"Charmin'! I come over here to see if you're okay and that's the response I get. You know next time..." she shook her head "I won't bother, I'll just let you sit here drownin' ya sorrows, a bein' a miserable git all on ya lonesome okay?!" Jo replied in her usually charming manner.

Stuart sighed again. "Come on Jo. Do you not think that she's being a little bit selfish and unreasonable…?"

Jo cut in "By '_she' _I take it you mean Sam?

"Of course I mean Sam! Who else would I mean?" Stuart shook his head, as did Jo but out of disbelief. He really was the arrogant pig that Phil had made him out to be she thought to herself. He continued, "Anyway…what was I sayin'? Ow yeah, you know I thought I was doing a nice gesture, and she just throws it back in my face, like she couldn't care less you know." Stuart spat.

"What you don't think Sam knows that? And as a matter of fact Stuart…she does care…a lot. So instead of acting like a spoilt brat, why don't you try seeing it from her point of view?" Jo replied getting more frustrated with him. Stuart nodded at her, agreeing that he'd been an idiot. "Right, well now that's cleared up, get your sorry arse over to our table and make it up with Sam…and properly this time!!" Jo ordered walking back to the table. Stuart laughed, got up off his chair and followed her over.

* * *

_What do u think?? Plz review Luv Laura x_


	4. Making Up

_**Sorry it took me so long to ud this fic, but I've been really busy with exam revision and stuff, so hopefully I'll have more time to ud them now.**_

_**Newayz Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Gemz, Leanne, Abi, Karri, Becca, Newsteadgirl, Emz, Charlotte, Ellyce, and emma4will who reviewed chapter, and also Sarah lol.**_

_**This chapter is for u guyz, luv ya all and plz R&R again. Thank you. Xx**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Making Up**

"What you two whisperin' about?" Asked Terry as he sat back down at the table followed by Jo who sat next to him and Stuart who squeezed in next to Sam, much to Phil's annoyance.

"You Terry." Phil laughed.

"Yeah we were talkin' _about_ you, not to you!" Sam chipped in.

"Ow I love you both too!" Terry replied. "It's just because you're jealous of me innit? Go on admit it you were talkin' about my brains and good looks…"

Phil cut in "More like the lack of them mate!" Sam, Phil, Jo and Stuart laughed as Terry shot a sarcastic look Phil's way.

Stuart whispered into Sam's ear "Can I talk to you for a minute outside?"

Sam looked up at him before answering, "yeah sure…c'mon!" She said standing up as he lead them both outside.

"Hey where are those two off then or shouldn't I ask?" Terry said.

"I think Stuart finally saw sense and is gonna apologise to Sam for bein' a bit of a prat before!" Jo replied.

"So you _were_ just getting a drink before, and you didn't go and speak to him then Jo no?" Phil sarcastically replied giving her a knowing smirk.

"Me? No! Whatever makes you think that Phil?" Jo's reply was just as sarcastic as Phil's as they all burst out laughing.

"She can do so much better than him!" Phil muttered whilst shaking his head slowly before taking another drink of his beer.

Jo put her glass back down on the table before she answered Phil. "What like you ya mean?"

Phil gave her a look. "You don't know what you're talkin' about Jo so stay out of it okay?" Terry and Jo glanced sideways at each other.

"Wooow alright Phil, calm down! I wasn't tryin' to be smart or smug or anythin'. I know how much you care about her Phil."

"Really? You do, do you?"

"Phil we work with you guys. We've seen how much you care about each other…you're really close mates!" Terry added.

Phil nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we are…which is why I don't wanna see her get hurt." Terry and Jo nodded knowing all to well what he meant.

* * *

Stuart and Sam both stepped outside the pub into the fresh air. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about then?" Sam asked. 

"I just…I wanted to apologise for earlier. I was being really childish Sam…"

"Yeah you were." She cut in.

"…and so I'm sorry okay?" Can you forgive me?" He looked at her as she looked back at him, considering her decision.

"Stuart the way you went off on one earlier…"

Stuart cut in this time. "Yeah I know, and I was being stupid. Please Sam don't let this be a reason to give up on us."

She stared into his eyes before she spoke."Okay. But don't you ever try to bully me into doing something that I don't want to do ever again! Do you hear me?" Sam raised her voice.

"I won't, I promise." He said pulling her close and kissing her.

"C'mon I'm freezing lets go back in." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him with her.

* * *

"So you two made up then?" Said Jo when she saw them walking back over to the table. 

As they sat down Stuart put his hand around Sam's waist to prove it before he spoke. "Yeah we have." He replied with a smug grin on his face, as Sam looked across at Phil almost for reassurance as he smiled back at her, even though it was hurting him so much inside.

"Glad to hear it, peace at last for us all." Jo grinned as the others just laughed.

Phil drained the last of his beer before getting up to leave. "Right that's me done, see ya tomorrow."

"Oh come on, stay for another one mate." Terry almost pleaded with him.

"Yeah, come on Phil don't be such a bore." Jo added.

"Nah, I gotta be up early. See you tomorrow." He smiled rather falsely before walking away.

"Excuse me." Sam whispered to Stuart as she moved past him. "I'll be back in a minute." She added as she saw the look of disapproval in his eyes. Stuart shook his head as he watched his girlfriend follow Phil out of the pub doors.

"Has _he _got some kind of attention disorder or something, were everything has to revolve around him?!" Stuart spat.

"How d'ya mean?" Terry asked.

"We're sat here havin' a nice quiet drink, and then he says he's going out of the blue knowing that it's gonna push everyone's buttons, and…he's got Sam following him like some kind of lackey."

"Bit harsh innit?!" Terry replied to Stuart's outburst.

Jo added. "Yeah! And…erm…isn't that _Sam's choice_ if she decides to go and talk to Phil, not yours Stuart."

"Yeah but…" Stuart started before he was interrupted by Jo.

"No 'buts' Stuart. You should learn to trust her a bit more, she is your girlfriend after all!"

"I do trust her." He said, but who was he trying to convince more Jo or himself?

"Really?" Jo said disbelievingly before talking another sip of her drink.

* * *

_Okay so tell me what you think plz?? You know what to do :)__!! Luv Laura x_


	5. You Can't Change The Past!

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Jodie, Amy, Sarah, Becca, Beth and Gemz. This is especially for u all!:p **_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**You Can't Change The Past**

_**Outside the pub**_

Sam followed Phil outside and saw him heading off across the road. She needed to speak to him, to see if he was alright. She hated seeing him like this, and part of her… somewhere deep inside knew that it was because of her, but what could she possibly do? What could she do to make it right between them again?

"Phil! Phil wait up!" Sam called whilst half running after him, trying to keep up.

As he stopped, still facing away from her he shut his eyes tightly, dreading the next few moments between them, knowing that he had to try and act as normally as possible to convince Sam that everything was fine, even though he was hurting so much inside.

Phil turned around to face Sam as she approached him. He had been prepared to give her a fake smile to try and reassure her, but he didn't have to as the moment he saw Sam he gave her the sweetest, most heart melting smile that he could as his face lit up at just seeing her stood there in front of him.

"Hey Sam! What's up?" He said whilst looking lovingly at her.

"That's what I was gonna ask you actually…" She replied leaving the comment hanging for a moment as she smiled at him, concern obvious in her eyes.

"I just…I just came to see if you were ok." She added.

Phil slowly nodded in reply before he spoke. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, it's just that, well…" Sam was searching for the right words, not knowing really what she was suppose to be saying to him.

"Well…?" Phil smiled to himself, before laughing slightly.

"Don't laugh!" She replied half serious half playfully which caused Phil to laugh more.

"Phil!" Her reply was in an angrier tone this time, but she couldn't keep her stone-faced expression any longer, as she too smiled before she burst out laughing.

As they both calmed down Sam spoke again. "Don't go Phil; come back inside for a bit." She was almost pleading with him to join the rest of them again.

Phil looked at her considering it for a second before replying. "Nah I can't I gotta be-"

"Up early." Sam finished his sentence before she continued. "Yeah you said Phil, an' I don't believe you."

"Aaaw cheers Sam; I always knew I could rely on you to trust me." Phil replied sarcastically as he smiled at her whilst rolling his eyes.

Sam smiled at his remark before her expression changed to a more serious one, as she decided that she should just get to the point. "This is about me and Stuart isn't it?"

Phil didn't answer as he considered what he was going to say. He knew what he wanted to say, he wanted to tell her how he felt, instead of what he thought she wanted to hear.

"No of course it ain't." He replied, once again letting his head win instead of his heart."

As she looked at him, signs of sadness appeared in her eyes, as she realised that he wasn't being entirely honest with her, she could see it by just looking at him. He had just lied to her, even if, in a way it was to protect her. Sam smiled up at him before touching the top of his arm with her right hand. He looked down into her eyes as they shared what appeared to be another 'moment' between them.

Sam spoke softly, still stroking Phil's arm slightly. "I had to forgive him Phil."

"Did you?" He whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

Sam let out a small sigh inside of her, trying to smile at Phil, as tears began to form in her eyes. They both seemed to simultaneously move forward to hug each other. As Phil held Sam protectively and caringly towards him, Sam pulled him tighter, wiping a tear from her cheek which had seemed to escape as she thought about what could have been.

Sam pulled away from Phil after a few minutes had passed, "You know how it is Phil. I'm not gonna dump Stuart just because he had a moment where he decided to act all…childish."

"Oh right I get it, but you'd dump him if he told you that he loved ya?" Phil said having a dig at Sam.

"Excuse me?" she answered back, not believing that he had just used what happened between them to try and prove a point or something.

"All I'm tryin' to say is…what is a good enough reason to end it?"

"No you weren't," Sam said shaking her head, "You were havin' a dig! Look, what you and I had was completely different to what me and Stuart have."

"Oh yeh and why's that then?" Phil replied sounding quite intrigued.

"Well for a start…we have trust."

"Trust?" Phil said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yeh, I know that I can trust him not to go off and pick up some tart in a bar." She spat.

"Now look who's havin' a dig!" Phil replied getting angry.

"Yeh well we both know it's true don't we?" Sam said a little more calmly this time.

"You still think I'd cheat on you?" Phil asked a little surprised that she couldn't allow herself to trust him.

"It doesn't matter what I think Phil, because we're not together anymore?"

"I would never have cheated on you Sam…" He left the sentence hanging for a while before Sam replied.

She looked up into his eyes before she spoke softly, "You can't say that, you don't know what could've or would have happened."

"I do know, that I would never have intentionally hurt you Sam, if only you'd have given us a chance-"

"I couldn't Phil. I couldn't take that chance and risk losing you for good…it would have been a lot harder if we stayed together, and then somewhere along the line something happened and we split up, and then we would never be able to get our friendship back on track again, and I couldn't bear that Phil…"

"We could've made it work, I know we could've…," They both sighed before Phil spoke again. "Do you ever think about…what might have been though? If we'd still be together now?" Phil asked cautiously.

Sam shook her head, "No," before looking up and noticing the expression on Phil's face, as he knew that she was lying, "Alright…maybe sometimes, yeh I have thought about it, but then I think it was in the past, and you can't change that, no matter how much you may want to." Sam said staring at the tarmac in the road, not realising what she had said.

"What?" Phil asked secretly hoping that now was going to be the time where she would confess all of her feelings, and declare her undying love for him. Unfortunately for him, she didn't.

"Oh god, I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry, I just meant in general, general things that have happened which you can't change…in the past." Sam said muttering the last few words, as she realised that as she was going on, the conversation was getting more and more awkward.

Phil's heart sank, and not for the first time tonight, "Right, ok, look I better be going, I'll see you tomorrow." Phil smiled at her, before he lent forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Yeh, see you tomorrow." She smiled back as she watched him turn and walk away. She followed his movements with her eyes, before she too turned around and headed back towards the pub.

* * *

_**Okay so I know that you probably wanted them to kinda get togeva outside, and whatever, but hey it's only ch5, you'll have to wait a bit longer for that :p I think!! **_

_**So pleeease if ur a nice person u'll review, even if u didn't really like it :)!! And just remember nice reviews shall b returned lol :D!! Thanks. Laura x** _


	6. The end of a long day

_**Hey guyz, firstly I just want to apologise for not updating this for aaaages, I just really haven't had the motivation or inspiration since Scott left TB :(!! Anyway u will have to re-read this fic again probs coz I did lol!! **_

_**This chapter is a bit of a filler, which is why it aint that good, but please read anyway! **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **__**xxxFinchyxxx**_, _**Sarah, Lynsey, Gemz, Amy, Laura, Sach, Becca, Elz, Pip and Ella!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The end of a long day**

Sam re-entered the pub about 30minutes later to the sight of Terry giving Jo an arm wrestle across one of the pub tables, with a small crowd gathered around the table cheering them on!

"Blimey I didn't realise I was gone _that_ long!" Sam laughed.

"You were gone long enough for Terry to down two pints in a drinking challenge against that guy there." Stuart laughed whilst pointing to some guy propped up against the bar, before continuing, "And Jo to neck back 4 tequila shots in less than 5 minutes!"

"Right I think I've got some serious drinking to catch up on!" Sam smiled before shouting "COME ON JO!!" and heading off to the bar.

Terry turned his head around in disbelief whilst still desperately trying to defeat Jo. "Oi Sam, you're supposed to be impartial 'ere!" Terry shouted as Sam tried to suppress a giggle as at that very moment the distraction caused Terry to lose concentration, and his arm fell heavily against the table.

"Wahaay!! Haha, unlucky Terry mate!" Jo laughed loudly as she got up to join Sam at the bar, leaving Stuart with Terry.

"Hey, that ain't fair! I was distracted!" Terry protested.

"Terry…you've either got it or you ain't, and you mate just haven't got what it takes to beat the Master!! Jo laughed before continuing. "Haha Master, Masters, dya get it?" Jo laughed at her joke whilst Terry stood their looking unimpressed.

"Jo! Come on, rematch?!" Terry called after her.

Sam had just ordered her drinks as Jo walked over to her. "Hey Sam let me get these, I owe you one."

"Oh ok, thanks." Sam smiled.

"So…you were talking to Phil for a while." Jo remarked.

"Jo, even though you and Terry nearly drank the bar dry whilst I was gone, I really wasn't gone that long." She replied.

"Well see what happens when you leave a girl with those two…what can I say I got bored." Jo laughed. "So what happened?"

"Nothing happened." Sam replied before seeing the disbelieving look on Jo's face. "I was just seeing if he was alright that's all."

"And was he?" Jo questioned.

"He said he was yeh."

"But you don't believe him?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know, I know he has…well_ issues_ with Stuart but I don't want that to effect our friendship you know?"

"Yeh of course, that's understandable Sam. But you know, you can't expect you and Phil to have the friendship you used to have after everything that's happened."

"Yeh I use to think that but then things seemed to be ok, and now I think our friendship_ is_ good, it's still strong even after everything, like it used to be you know? Which is why I don't get it?" Sam questioned.

"I dunno Sam, maybe he's just worried." Jo suggested as she sipped her large G & T.

"Worried about what? He has nothing to be worried about!" Sam frowned and gave Jo a suspicious look.

Jo thought for a moment how best to answer, she couldn't exactly say 'he's worried he's gonna lose you to Stuart for ever' now could she no matter how much she wanted to?

"Look he's probably just concerned about you and Stuart and didn't wanna put his foot in it. He doesn't want you to get hurt, none of us do." Jo replied softly.

"What are you, his spokes person?" Sam said bitterly. "Well I'm _great_ thanks. Me and Stuart are _great_. Everything is _great _ok?!" She snapped back.

"Ok ok! You were the one that asked the questioned Sam, no need to bite my head off." Jo replied before heading back over to join Terry and Stuart.

Sam joined the rest of the team back at the table. She wanted to apologise to Jo, but couldn't exactly do it with Stuart there because he'd want to know what they had argued about, and she had had enough confrontations for one night…she didn't need another to add to the list.

Stuart noticed Sam looked a little down and in a world of her own. "Hey babe, everything ok?" He asked.

Sam snapped back to reality on hearing Stuart talking to her. "Yeh, yeh everything's fine…really." Sam smiled, giving Stuart her best fake smile that she could whilst trying to rid her mind of all thoughts concerning Phil Hunter. "You know what, I actually feel really tired…I think I'm gonna go home, it's been a long day."

Stuart smiled. "Uhm right ok…you want me to come with you?!" He suggested rather than asked.

Sam thought for a moment before replying "Ye why not." She could do with the distraction after the events of today she thought. "Yes, take me home." And with that Sam and Stuart left the pub hand in hand leaving Terry and Jo to carry on drinking the night away.

* * *

_Sorry it was a bit crap, and if you got to the end I'd really appreciate if u left me a review please?! :) I promise the next chapter will be better!! Thanks. Laura x_


	7. Thinking Things Through

_**Thanks to every1 who reviewed the last chapter: Sam, Kelly, Laura, Tee and Gemz!! Cheers for your support, it means a lot :)!! This chapter is for u guys!! **_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Thinking Things Through**

A rough looking Jo rushed into the CID office ten minutes late only to be met by a rather un-amused looking DI Manson who was just leaving his office. Jo gave him her best cheeky, cheesy 'please don't shout at me' grin that she could manage in her hung-over state. Neil momentarily closed his eyes and shook his head before leaving, pretending not to have noticed the exchange that had occurred.

"Good Morning Jo!" Phil said as he spotted her just having rushed over towards her desk.

"Morning…yes! Good…most definitely not!" Jo replied whilst rubbing the temples on her head as Phil and Mickey laughed.

Jo let out a sigh of relief as she headed over to the water dispenser before Mickey piped up "Rough night was it?"

Jo took a gulp of the water before replying "Whatever makes you say that Mickey?" in an innocent tone of voice.

"Well unless you tend to go for the 'bear with a sore head, bein' dragged through a bush backwards' kinda look often?" Mickey laughed.

Jo stood there giving Mickey the deathly stare before sarcastically replying "Cheers Mickey…you _really_ know how to make a girl feel special!"

Just at this moment Sam walked over to Jo's desk. "Look Jo about last night…" Sam began before she was interrupted by Jo.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Jo protested.

Sam continued "No it's not, I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were just tryin' to help. Look I'm sorry alright?"

"Apology accepted." Jo replied as she and Sam shared a smile before Sam turned around and headed towards her office, but not before giving Phil a little smile that made his heart skip faster, as she passed his desk.

* * *

_Later on in the afternoon…_

As Stuart entered CID ready to start the evening shift, he spotted Sam working away in her office.

"Hey." Stuart said rather awkwardly as Sam's head snapped up from her paperwork.

"Stuart…Hi." Sam's reply was just as awkward as Stuart's comment, neither knowing what to say to one another due to a conversation that the pair had engaged in the previous night.

"I err…I just wondered if you'd thought any more about what we talked about last night?"

"Uhm…look Stuart, I just need some time to think about it." She replied softly whilst thinking _is that really too much to ask?I mean I told you last night that I needed time, I don't want to make any decisions that I may come to regret!!_

Stuart nodded his head before replying "Well if you have to think about it for this long Sam, then maybe you've got your answer."

Sam stared at him in disbelief. "Yeh? And if _you_ keep pressuring me for an answer, then I'll give you one a lot sooner than expected…and believe me you wouldn't like what I had to say!" She snapped at him angrily. _How dare he!!_

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Jo and Phil were going through a list of possible suspects for the armed robbery on Tulker Street when they could hear raised voices coming from Sam's office. Jo looked into the office and then back at Phil. "Ooo the cracks are really showing in their relationship lately. She doesn't look happy…in fact neither does he. What dya reckon they're talking about?" Jo asked, thinking aloud.

"Maybe she finally saw sense, and is dumping the loser!" Phil smirked at the thought.

"Phiil!" Jo rolled her eyes.

"What? You don't like him just as much as I don't!" Phil said raising his eyebrows.

"Play nice…there's a good boy!" she smirked back.

Stuart stormed out of the CID office sending the swinging doors flying as he did so, as the office descended into quietness. As whispers could be heard, Phil stood up, and made his way over to Sam's office, quietly knocking on the door before entering.

"I err…look I just wanted to see if you were alright?" Phil spoke softly.

Sam sighed, before turning her head and smiling at Phil. "Oh Phil…" she said as she stood up and perched on the edge of her desk.

Phil walked over, and sat next to her. "You know I meant what I said last night. If you need me Sam, or you just wanna talk, then I'm here."

Sam looked up at him and gave him a warm smile right from the heart. "Yes I know, but you don't have to be Phil, it's not fair."

"What dya mean it aint fair?" Phil asked confused. "You're my friend Sam."

"But you shouldn't have to hear me go on an' on about Stuart, I mean…we have history don't we, and I can understand that it must be uhm…weird for you, what with me being with Stuart and everything." Sam stuttered.

"You think I'm jealous?" Phil exclaimed.

"No, that's not what I was trying to say!" Sam sighed. "But…well now you mention it, are you?"

"No!! Of course not!" Phil said, a little too quickly. "Look, you know what I think about Stuart, I think he's an -"

"Yes I know, lets not go there hey." Sam chipped in.

"Yeh well anyway, I think you can do better...a lot better."

Sam smiled. "What like you ya mean?"

"Well now you mention it…you have _had_ better, why lower yourself?" Phil smirked.

"You really do have a very high opinion of yourself, don't you?" Sam scoffed.

"So you don't deny it then?" Phil smiled.

Sam shook her head whilst laughing slightly. "Unbelievable."

"Ye, so I've been told many a time." Laughed Phil as Sam smiled at his bigheadedness.

"Look you know where I am alright…" Phil whispered softly before getting up to leave.

"Phil!" Sam called after him.

"Yeh?"

"Thank you." She whispered, as they shared a smile before he nodded and left the station after another long day.

Sam turned the light off in her office, before gathering her things and heading out of CID. Stuart was working through the night, which meant she would have time to think things through…to think about her and Stuart and where they were heading. She loved him she knew she did, but what kind of love it was she had yet to figure out…

* * *

_So this chapter has a few unanswered questions, which shall be revealed very shortly :)!! So u know what to do…plz review!! Thanks every1 :)!! Virtual cookies for you all!! Lol. Laura x_


End file.
